


Cookie

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, miamiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ukoku acquired Gojyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from indelicateink's fabulous [Miamiverse](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/313888.html).

The carpet stank of piss. Black mold grew in patches across one wall. A little trail of roaches scuttled along the baseboard, bold even in daylight, though the grime on the windows ensured a permanent gloom. Ulysses almost felt that living here was punishment enough for what Caster had done. Almost. 

"Please, please." Caster rocked on his knees like a top spinning down, back and forth, back and forth. "I can tell you things, I can--"

"You've told too many people too many things," Ulysses said. "That's why I'm here." 

"I can tell you--" His face twisted, pale and sweaty. "I can tell you about the Calis woman! Roberto said you wanted info on her. I know where she is. She's sick. He said you'd pay." 

"Pay," Ulysses said thoughtfully. "I don't believe you're seeing things from my point of view." He pause. "Down the barrel of a loaded nine millimeter Sig Sauer pistol currently leaving an indentation in your forehead. If I pull the trigger, the indentation will become rather larger. I think you would be wise to give me the information as a gift and trust to the kindness of my heart."

When Caster was done speaking, Ulysses shot him. Out of the kindness of his heart, it was clean and quick.

*

Two years ago Lucy Calis had a brief affair with a certain homicide detective. Ulysses liked to keep track of Ren's affairs, whether business related or of the heart. Lucy Calis had disappeared entirely, as if by magic. 

Caster placed her in a small ranch house up the coast, in a town that was barely a town. He'd also said she was dying, might be in the hospital already, don't kill him if he was wrong, etc., etc. He had become rambling and overwrought by the end. 

Ulysses parked out front and observed the brown grass, the car with one flat tire, the mailbox hanging open and empty. He walked up the short drive and tried the door. It was unlocked.

She lay on the carpet, one hand reaching toward the phone. He checked her pulse and found it still, her skin cold. She had not yet begun to smell. 

From the next room, he heard a high, shrill cry. He left her body and picked his way through discarded magazines, pizza boxes, and piles of dirty clothes. In the bedroom, a small child looked up at him and fell silent. The red fuzz of hair came from his mother, but his eyes belonged to Ren. They had the same ability to freeze Ulysses's heart momentarily in his chest, to pause the flow of blood in his veins and make him enjoy the resulting chill.

"Hello, little thing. How would you like to come home with me," Ulysses said. 

"Cookie," the boy replied, and followed it up with a string of nonsense syllables. 

His diaper swung ominously low as he toddled a step forward, and when he plopped down on the floor, an unfortunate scent wafted up. Ulysses sighed, but he'd started his career cleaning up other people's messes. One more wouldn't be the end of him.


End file.
